combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs '''are in-or-outside references, jokes, or secrets that may appear in the game. Easter eggs are known by their name because, like real Easter eggs, they must first be found. These eggs may be secret and hidden, or they may even be obvious and flashy. Nexon References Nexon "advertises" much of itself in the maps around the game. Here are just a few references. Nexmon 001.jpg|Nexmon 001 NexMall 001.jpg|Nexmall 001 NexMall 002.jpg|Nexmall 002 *You can find some crates with the term '''Nexmon printed on the side. These can specifically be found in Two Towers, and obviously refer to Nexon. *Similar to the Nexmon easter egg, you can find Noxen printed on other crates, such as in Gray Hammer. *When arming the bomb during Search and Destroy games, the player can catch a glimpse of the word Nexon and the company logo on the cell phone detonator. *In Vertigo, one of the towers in the distance advertises a "Nexmall" *In Ghost Town there is another advertisement for a "Nexmall" *Nexon also appears as a crane company in Two Towers, known simply as "Nex". List of Known Easter Eggs Here is a list of Easter Eggs according to map. Training Grounds Junk Flea Sorry Snake - There is a box in the Bravo base that is labeled "Not suitable for Solid S.". This is a clear joke on the Metal Gear Solid series, seeing how the main character, Solid Snake, hides in cardboard boxes for camouflage. Look out Below - Near Alpha's spawn there is a sign that says, "CAUTION, STUFF DROP, Watch your head" (It might be scenery and not an easter egg, this also appears attached to fences in Ghost Town and Vertigo) Snow Valley Pizza Ad - In the Snow Valley Underground Tunnel, one of the corridors has a large red poster on the wall. Though it is kind of blurry, one can see the top part of the poster is a pizza advertisement (virgin olive oil, flour, and mozzarella cheese). The bottom encourages a friendly working atmosphere, a strange thing to see inside a warhead launch pad. So Reliable, You can Launch Warheads with It - In Snow Valley's underground bomb site room, on one of the computers should be a Window's XP startup screen. Pump Jack Gray Hammer Warhead Cold Seed Two Towers Brushwood Waverider Family Portrait - There is a boarded-up window near the middle of town. When it is broken, the player can see a picture hanging on a wall. It is unknown who the people are in the picture, but they are rumored to be members of the Nexon staff. If an enemy is standing directly behind the portrait, firing at it will result in a Wallbang Sand Hog Combat Arms is Down! - '''The downed helicopter near Bravo's spawn zone has the words "COMBAT ARMS" written in bolded black on its tail boom. Rattlesnake '''Warning Viet - Cong: On the door exit to Alpha base, there is a sign written in Vietnamese. It reads outside the.. Death Room Showdown Shoe Shop Sign (Try saying that 5 times fast) - One of the shops in the background has "Clacks" printed on its window, possibly referring to Clarks, the shoe manufacturer. Desert Thunder What's Happening Next?- There is a hint of Combat Arm's next fire team map: Cabin Fever. Go out of the palace and go straight, you should see a graffiti saying "Cabin Fever" with a picture of a creature beside it. Stop the Violence! - '''There is a painting (mural) to the left of the wall where you spawn in the beginning of the game. It shows an African (maybe Nelson Mandela?) that says, "We need dialogue and peace not war and destruction." Power Surge '''The Glorious Team - Power Surge doors have "Glorioso" and "S. L. Benfica" on them. Glorioso means glorious and S.L. Benfica is the name of a Portuguese football team. Overdose Note to Self - There are several sticky notes on a locker in Overdose. These still need to be transcribed or translated. The first one has Korean text and a phone number with the last two digits as "X's" (010-3980-75XX). The second one has a sketch of a blob with a speech bubble. The last one appears to say "Digital download for ?. (Click or Check?) (R??e) for ?." marks mean unknown word or letter (Note: these stickers also appear in other maps such as Short Fuse. However, Overdose seems to be the only area map in which all three of them are shown.) Grave Digger Roadkill Cabin Fever Got Milk? - Near the half boarded up window there are milk cartons with the brand "Anlene" a dairy product brand. Short Fuse Self Promotion Within the Game - Near Alpha's spawn there is spray paint that says: Combat Arms in purple and green. SDA & SPA - '''On the 3rd floor, the vending machines sell various "drinks". Both seems to be exactly the same except one slight part. The right one says "SDA" as an option, the one on the left says "SPA". Kill Creek '''The Joker - If you take the stairs down from the bridge in quarantine mode, you'll be able to spot a big truck. If you look at the side of the truck there is a big picture of the Joker from the Dark Knight. There is also Combat Arms written for self-promotion, and the words "Welcome to Hell". Quarantine - There is a billboard in Bravo's spawn that advertises Quarantine Mode. Nexon Resume? - Under the billboard in Bravo's spawn that advertises Quarantine Mode, on the right leg of the billboard there is a piece of paper stuck with a picture of someone and details about them. Rumors say it could be a Nexon staff member's resume! Vertigo Sakuya Izayoi's Nightmare - There is a giant sign with the word "UPad" over the Alpha Spawn, an obvious pun of the Apple iPad. Happie Sushi Bar - Just one of the many signs you will find below Vertigo, which you can check out if you stay online during a server check. The "Happie Sushi Bar" may be referring to Happy Sushi restaurants in California. Dark Forest Nuclear Launch Detected - The giant rocket launcher by the bravo spawn will occasionally shoot a rocket. This happens about 2-4 times per match. Sector 25 Dredge HUR HAA...- '''A strange breathing can be heard at the middle of the map behind the sewer bars. Black Lung '''They Make Control Panels Too? - On the control center panel, the brand of the panel seems to be JVC, which can be seen in the top left hand corner of the panel. The same control panel can be found in Sector 25 and Overdose. On the map 'Black Lung' in the booth is a plaque with the inscription in Polish 'Do not touch ' Ghost Town Sing Your Heart Out - There are posters everywhere advertising a Combat Arms: The Musical. Sir, I Need to See Your Driver's License - One of the cars in the tunnel has a license plate of NX19550, which is the incorrect licence plate for cars. - There is a picture hanging from the rear-view mirror of the destroyed truck on the north street. Vans Shoes - '''There is a big sign at the wall facing to the middle building that says "VANS", the red 8 being the letter S. '''How is the Weather Today? - '''There is a sign (refer to the picture to the right) with the word "GEOCOOL", which could refer to the weather the map features. '''Ermin_l? How Do You Spell That Word Again? - '''There is a sign above the VANS sign that supposedly says Terminal that features a missing T and the A that is about to fall apart. '''The World Trade Center (Twin Towers) Still Exists?! - '''There are 2 buildings standing outside the map which resembles the World Trade Center. '''Street Signals Are Still Operating... Scary. - '''The street signals around Ghost Town are still working but are frozen in their current status. This indicate that the town still have electricity access and someone is probably responsible for it... Desert Fox '''Admiral Ackbar in Action - If the players kill Terrorist Z, then they are ambushed at the truck site. Sergeant Evans will declare that 'It's a Trap!" It is unknown if this is a reference to the famous internet meme from Star Wars. Costa Recon Hallow Ravine Those Symbols.... - If one player explores around the map, they would find several weird writings on the walls. Bloodbath Bazaar Oppa Gangnam Style! - 'There is a bar sign in front of the bazaar plaza near Bravo spawn that advertizes, "CAFE GANGNAM STYLE". '''Culturally Related Map to Background - '''One can notice the background of the map by standing on the rooftops or the top of the bazaar cloths and see a round building with 4 pillars that depicts the Selimiye Mosque, the most famous architectural structure of Turkey. '''Boxes Full of Ammo '- One can see a shelf at Bravo Spawn that carries boxes full of M200 5.56mm cartridges, commonly refered to as "blank ammunition." Battle at City Center '''What's Happening in Combat Arms Now? - '''There are a few newspaper stands that are all around the map. One of the stands, NXA TODAY (maybe Nexon America Today?), is a reference to United States' well known multi-platform news and information media company USA TODAY. The other stands, Toronto MON and NEMESIX TRIBUNE, are currently an unknown reference. One of those unknown stands feature Rocco and Terrorist Z as the headlines. Front of Newspaper Stands.jpg|Front view of the newspaper stands. Back of Newspaper Stands.jpg|Back view of the newspaper stands. Junk Flea 2 '''Open for Rent! Well, If You Can Afford It... - '''There's a sign on the left wall near Bravo spawn that says, "FOR LEASE 13,000,000 NX BROKER 01???46?12". Water Strider '''WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - There is a sign on both of the towers of the dam with a spray painted arrow that encourages players to slide down on the dam. Creator of the Map - There is a sign in the room on the right side of Alpha spawn that displays the name of the creator of the map, FractalShot. It says, "2 / 4 - A FRACTALSHOT GROUP". Heavy Metal Owner of the Train Station - Outside in front of the train station, one can see the name of the train station. "Yklise Station" is a reference Nexon added to tribute to the map creator yklipse of Combat Arms North America. Freezer Small World in a Big World - ''' One may figure out that Freezer takes place in a refrigerator freezer compartment. However, if one goes to the giant freezer door at the part where it is slightly opened, they can see tile floors, a table, and wooden walls outside the map. The outside world strongly resembles Rural Estate. In Rural Estate, there is a refrigerator in the kitchen (players can open the refrigerator by pressing the action hotkey), where Freezer could be taking place. '''Rubber Chicken - There is a white chicken sitting next to Alpha respawn point. When one jumps on the chicken, the chicken mouth moves and it produces a cry. Chicken Hangover - There is a chicken at the top of the freezer. If one shoots and hits the chicken with a snowball, the chicken will spew out snow, along with making a blizzard noise. Dark Hill The Lone Dark Room - ''' There is a small hidden room underneath the map with an unknown picture. It can be seen using the freecam/roaming option when spectating. Misc. '''Down Boy, Down! - When at the loading screen for booting up the game, the player can press the space bar to make the running Combat Arms character jump. If players press the space bar rapidly, the character can jump abnormally high. That Car Name... ''' - In many different maps such as Sand Hog and Ghost Town there are pickup trucks that the car brand is called "Toyoya", a parody of the multinational car manufacturer Toyota. '''Can I Pick Them Up? - When you obtain intel in spy hunt, you can see black and grey hi-sec keys scattered on the ground. Real Easter Egg Parody - Around the days of Easter 2011 (April 24, 2011), it is clearly shown that Nexon placed a Easter Egg near the Combat Arms logo at the top left of the screen. Also, there's a Easter Egg in the background as well. Category:System